oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Animated Rune Armour
|name = Animated Rune Armour |image = |cb = 138 |hp = 120 |slaylvl = No |slayxp = No |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |immune = Yes |attack style = Melee (Stab) |attack speed = 6 |max hit = 14 |weakness = Crush attacks |always drops = 40 Warrior guild tokens |examine = Animated rune armour. |release = 12 June 2006 |update = Warriors' Guild |members = Yes |att = 120 |str = 120 |def = 120 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 50 |dslash = 25 |dcrush = 19 |dmagic = 400 |drange = 400 |astab = 0 |strbns = 5 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 4 |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = Yes}} Animated Rune Armour is found at the Warriors' Guild and is the most powerful Animated Armour in the Animated Armour activity. In order to summon it, you must place a Rune full helm, a Rune platebody and Rune platelegs on the Magical Animator. This is one of the quickest ways to earn tokens overall, and depending on your accuracy, defeating Animated Rune is the fastest way to obtain them. Low-levelled players are advised to bring food and wear stab-resistant armour, since this is the Highest level Animated armour. The player will get all of their Rune armour parts back when it is defeated; however, any armour below Black will lose pieces. You cannot use magic or ranged to kill the armour, as they will always hit zero. When you place the armour on the Magical Animator, this text appears via a dialog box: You place your armour on the platform where it disappears.... The animator hums, something appears to be working. You stand back... Weakness Players are advised to use a strong weapon with the Crush style attack, such as the Leaf-bladed battleaxe or the Saradomin sword on crush, as the Animated Rune Armour is weak to Crush type attacks. Lower levelled players might opt for a Dragon battleaxe or mace. You could also safe-spot the Animated Rune Armour by using a halberd, preferably a Crystal halberd imbued via the Nightmare Zone. You can use any type of halberd, as long as you have the required stats. After the armour spawns, run to the spot shown in the image to the left. The Animated Armour will be trapped next to the platform, allowing you to attack it without taking any damage. Non-crush weapons such as the Abyssal whip, Dragon longsword or Dragon scimitar will work fine if your Attack level is high enough (85 or higher is recommended), but will not provide as fast a kill rate as crush-based attacks. Drops |} Armour |} Trivia *Even though players only used the needed pieces to create the animated armour, it wields a rune longsword. It is unknown where this came from. *It attacks at the same speed as a scimitar, despite wielding a longsword. Category:Needs image